Poisenous Veins: Inyuhasha Yama vs Emanyueru Jōnzu
At the same time while Ryu Uchiha was fighting another Uchiha named Kiryu Uchiha, on the other side of the forest area, Inyuhasha Yama was jumping ledge to ledge trying to reach his destination. "Hmmm... I know it usually rains alot in these parts... but for 2 weeks straight? It doesnt seem right... I should probably go someplace where there is shelter I can feel a cold coming on." Inyuhasha says while sneezing shortly afterwords. "Truly Konan-sama will be mad at us if we don't hurry" Says a young whited haired girl to young man "She won't get mad, especially with our newly learned jutsu" Says Emanyueru. Inyuhasha hears voices around him. "Hello.....Is there anyone there?" Inyuhasha says as he looks for anyone that is near him. "Halt, Did you hear that?" Emanyueru ask while his teammate nod to comfirm " Triangle formation" whispers while he and his teammates moce to different positions. "Yea, who's asking!?" Emanyueru shouts to the traveler. "Guess its ANBU again....might as well seek them out and restrain them till other ANBU find them." Inyuhasha says thinking to himself. As Inyuhasha sneezes again, he says, "Well lets get this over with..." Inyuhasha uses a one-handed ram seal and then puts his hands together flat and slams right into the ground. "Earth Release: Antlion Technique." Everything on the ground like rocks, trees, ect, was getting sucked into the pitlike area were Inyuhasha was located. "Oh hell, I guess we have to fight?!" Emanyueru says while grinning and jumping to safety "Me and U-orutā aren't gonna fight you're the one who had to act all tough" says Junsuina while leaving with U-orutā to go to Konan-sama " I guess I'm alone....again in another fight" think Emanyueru while activating his Rinnegan. Inyuhasha stares at the young boy with his Rinnegan. "The Rinnegan.....so rare..." I better escape from this situation, Rinnegan is one of the most powerful dojutsu out there and I can be killed easisly if I dont stay on my toes." Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland" Growing trees started to surrounding and constricting Emanyueru. "Aye, he has Wood Release a kekkei genkai known to the Senju Clan, well I can get rid of the trees no prob" says Emanyueru to himself "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, let's get this fight started then shall we!" Emanyueru declares. A litte annoyed, Inyuhasha says "Hmp...Dont be so cocky.." Inyuhasha said as he stares at Emanyueru while a long dense vine was growing from the ground and wrapped around the tree high enough to where Emanyueru was and then strikes him in a stabbing motion. "He's great opponent and Junsuina would love the jutsu he's using" says Emanyueru becoming distracted and getting hit by the vine in the leg." I can feel that his killing intent is immense but the calm expression says other wise" says Emanyueru in his head. "Nows my chance.." Inyuhasha says. He grows more dense vines and surrounds them around Emanyueru as tightly as possible. It was as if a the vines were snakes that strangled there prey till it died slowly . For a few moments Inyuhasha waited to see if Emanyuera suffered from lack of oxygen, just waiting for something to happen. "I can't breath" says Emanyueru gasping for air "If I can just make a Shadow clone" Emanyueru says to himself while struggling to make the hand seal, finally getting enough room to preform the hand seals Emanyueru creates a shadow clone who quickly get a kunai and releases Emanyueru from the constricting vines. "I'm tired of being a weakling, I'm going to kill you to show my strength to Konan-sama" declares Emanyueru while he activates his Gesshokugan giving his Rinnegan a weird appearance and a boost in chakra. "Die, Banshō Ten'in & Shinra Tensei" shouts Emanyueru sending Inyuhasha close to him then forcing him to the ground creating a small crater. As the smoke clears from the crater, all you could see were bits and pieces of wood left behind. "So you are stronger than you look." Inyuhasha said on a higher branch then Emanyueru was. Quickly, with his right arm he grew vines that stabed Emanyueru clone with his deadly vines before the clone could react. Then with his left hand he used his vines to wrap around tightly. He thurst his arm backward swinging Emanyueru in a nearby tree, then swings him down to the ground while release his vines. "Hmm he is so young but yet he still knows how to use the power of the Rinnegan....I dont know if I should kill him are not...so young..but yet blood thirsty." Inyuhasha says while he stares at Emanyueru. " I know so much because I'm a Fukugō souru, a being with a combined soul Fukugō souru's have the ability to know the abilities of their past lives and Like my brother I known the secrets of my THOUSANDS of past lives" says Emanyueru struggling for more air "that's it air" Emanyueru says to himself" while preforming the Assimilate All Creation Technique taking on the properties of air itself to escape constricting hold "Finally I escaped" says Emanyueru "Woah!!!!!!" says Emanyueru quickly after he took the form of air "Damn... I forgot I can't keep the air form as long the other forms" he says while falling to the ground Before Emanyueru hit the ground Inyuhasha grew more thick vines that grabbed Emanyeuri from falling. Inyuhasha smiles and says " Guess you need more training....still your strong ninja" After a few seconds his smile disappears and his facial expression back to normal. Three more gaint vines grew from the ground around Emanyeuru waiting to strike. "Your right......lets start this fight.....shall we" Inyuhasha says as the giant vines were going at him in a stabbing motion "Thanks" Emanyueru quickly say before jumping out of the way "Water Shield Shot & Wind Release: Whirlwin Fist" says Emanyueru before creating of disc of water which soon gets hit by a stream of air created by a punch creating a pierce typhoon stream heading straight to Inyuhasha. Inyuhasha dodges the deadly water disk by backflipping onto another branch. "Cute...but lets see how you do against this" By using Water Release: Water Cannon Replica, he uses the water from the rain and from beneath ground to manipulate it. Then Inyuhasha release his hands seals required to do this technique at a very fast pace. Finally he uses Water Cannon Replica to gather the water needed to form this techniqueWater Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique that forms Inyuhasha and then rushed at Emanyeuri. Inyuhasha fell on his knees considering that using both of them required a large amount of chakra. "Blocking Technique Absorbtion Seal" whisper Emanyueru while absorbing the water dragon "My Rinnegan wasn't at full power so I'm not in usualRinnegan formI'll have to deactivate but before that I need to hide and get situated to attack again" says Emanyueru while preforming Idō Tenzai to warp himself in another area to get ready for his attack. "I'll use Animal Conversion Technique to turn myself in a monkey like Enma and use Barrier: Dome Method Formation to watch my back" Emanyueru says planning his attack and preforming the spoken jutsus and deactivating his Rinnegan. "Figures him asborbing all that chakra...... guess Im gonnna have to stick with Nature Release, Earth Release, Wood Release techniques" Inyuhasha said to himself. Outloud he spoke "Ready when you are...." "I'm back" says Emanyueru transformed as a monkey trying to hit Inyuhasha but failing "He's swift but he can't win when I have others with me" Emanyueru says as he uses his Animal Conversion Technique to turn 10 falling leaves into ravaging wolves "Attack!" Emanyueru commands in a firm voice. Smiling, Inyuhasha says "Your not the only one alone...everywhere I go I have friends all around me." Then Inyuhasha formed hands seals for Nature Release: Venus Human Trap as two of the gaint venus traps rised above the wovles and killed them by slaming the traps closed shut, blood splattered everywhere. Four of the feirce wovles were grabbed by the gaint vines, two of the wolves were constricted to death and the other two were stabbed. "Its not like they were real in the first place.." Inyuhasha says as he forms more vines headed to Emanyueru and the wolves. "My rinnegan's power is almost rejuvenated, But I'll have to activate it to preform a jutsu to level this area" Emanyueru quickly thinks to himself "Okay, you won't be able to use yor jutsu in this area" says Emanyueru while activating his Rinnegan and preforming Shinra Tensei in succession with Water Release: Violent Water Wave & Wind Release: Divine Wind, creating a ocean field full of whirl pools and sever typhoons "that cost me alot of chakra but if my rinnegan fully rejuvenates I can take chakra from the atmosphere" Emanyueru say to himself. As Inyuhasha rises from the water, harmed but not too serious. "Arent you creative....But have you forgotten this?" "Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland" ." Trees rised from the ocean like feild, covering some but not all parts of the water. Typhoons and Whirlpools were still active in the water. "I cant keep this up for long... Channeling my chakra through the plants is getting tiring...I guess I just have to hold out for now" Inyuhasha says to himself. "Is that all you have?" Inyuhasha says while he pants on his knees. "Finally, My Rinnegan is rejuvenated" Emanyueru says to himself while activating his full power Rinnegan changing his appearance drastically "Get ready for the fight of your life" Emanyueru says in a firm, serious and mature voice while using Animal Conversion Technique to transform him self into a bird to soar high the sky "Water Release: Powerful Blasting Rain Trench back up by a Shinra Tensei" says Emanyueru sending a a powerful blast of water at incredible speed. Inyuhasha puts his hand down on the ground and performs Wood Release: Dense Woodland Wall, but still the rain trench hit Inyuhasha and he fell into a whirlpool. Quickly he emerged vines from his hand to reach and grab on to the nearest tree. Inyuhasha struggles to get out of the whirlpool. Transforming back to a human Emanyueru falls and lands and a tree, using Banshō Ten'in Emanyueru helps Inyuhasha go on to the tree "There you go" Emanyueru says before going into Lunar Guardian Mode "Earth Release: God's Land" Emanyueru soon declares after preforming the needed hand seals, soon the surrounding area is sent to a unknown area where holy spector are surrounding Inyuhasha ready to attack "this is my last jutsu I can use before I faint from chakra loss, weird these chakra receivers usually absorb chakra from the atmosphere maybe it was those vines he attacked me with" Emanyueru whispers to himself. "I can hear you....Yes it was the vines..When you were distracted from me Wood Release Kekkei Genkai, I used a slim, but dense vine hit your leg. It was different from the others because the thorns contained a small amount of poisen...nothing lethal..just slowing you down. You seem to be a nice & generous person.....Guess I was wrong about attacking you...Its...just..that years ago another user of Rinnegan attacked Konohagakure. I was convinced that you could end up the same way as he did...wanting revenge..Im still wondering though..You have so much power I would hate to see someone use you for there own power. Its seems that Im powerless here....there is no Earth or Water and I dont think I can use another Kekkei Genkai technique. Your a really strong ninja" Inyuhasha says with a smile. "I know all about Nagato in fact that's how I got my Rinnegan you know how I told you earlier about Fukugō sourus people with combined souls well my brother has the soul of Nagato within him but before Nagato soul combined with my brothers during birth he fused his Rinnegan within Yahiko's soul which fused with my soul" says Emanyueru sitting down a branch "if I'm not mistaken you might be the Fukugō souru of ōkinamori one of the nature gods but I'm probably wrong" Emanyueru says in a wondering voice. "Who knows you could be right." Inyuhasha said continuing to smile. "Okay,nice sparring with you....What's your name?" says Emanyueru getting ready to use Idō Tenzai to teleport to his team. "Inyuhasha...and yours?" Deactivating his Rinnegan, changing him to his normal appearance " Emanyueru Jōnzu at your service" he says "Wow, your almost as strong Attoshi Uchiha he defeated me quickly and gave me a one time use jutsu if which I used you would be dead a long time ago but I'm saving it for a fight with Saikō Nushi a former Shinobi Lord who's been replaced with Maikeru Yotsuki" says Emanyueru in a serious face. "Hmm..I dont know about a that..but good luck with your battles....Can you do me a favor and get us back to where we were? Inyuhasha says. "Sure" Emanyueru snaps his fingers and him and Inyuhasha appear back in the forest "bye" Emanyueru says before teleporting off. Category:Fahuem Category:YaijunRinnegan Category:Role-Play